


Research

by AurumCelest



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCelest/pseuds/AurumCelest
Summary: Swerve was gonna get laid, problem was he's not sure how exactly so he researches.  In the form of watching porn.





	Research

_Why don’t you come over tomorrow.  I’ll show you a good time ;)_

 

When Swerve got that text from you he stared at it for a good 2 minutes.  Then he looked up, stared at the grey walls of his habsuite, and then looked back down to the text again.  He dissected the sentence, word by word, letter by letter, and came to a single wonderful conclusion.

He was gonna get laid.

Better yet.

He was gonna get laid by you.

His mind instantly started planning how everything would go down.  First he would drop by your habsuite with a bottle of wine that he had spent a small fortune on buying during a shore leave trip.  He had been saving it for a very special occasion and this would qualify pretty well.

You would then invite him in, he would crack a joke, you would laugh.  Then maybe you two could get comfy on the couch, start off by watching some movies.  He would do the ol’ yawn and stretch which would hopefully turn into some heated glances.  Followed by sly smiles, subtle touches, not so subtle kisses, and one thing would lead to the next. 

Your shirt would go first, nice and slow, teasing him as you pull it over your head.  You’d be wearing a tastefully lacy bra, purple of course.  Next to go would be your bottoms.  A sultry look, a lick of your lips as you wiggled those off showing off that cute aft he’d spent a fair amount of time staring at.  Off next would be your panties, he would absolutely insist on taking those off.  Pulling them oh so gently down your beautiful legs and tossing them over his shoulder.  And then...and then...

He wasn’t quite sure what happened next.

The berth he supposed, but everything after that was blurry.  The general idea was there.  The overall picture of what was ideally suppose to happen, they alluded to that enough in all the shows he watched, and from his understanding it was basically the same for humans as it was for cybertronians.  Basically.

Swerve buried his face into his hands.  He was in trouble.  He was gonna make a fool of himself, or worst, he might end up hurting you unintentionally.  He thought about asking someone for help, but that thought was immediately struck out.  He wouldn’t even know how to begin asking the question much less be able to sit through the whole explanation.  Anatomy books were too scientific, and those tips in the magazines were usually were meant for people who already kinda knew what they were doing which he obviously didn't.

There was only one thing that he could think of that would help him now.

Swerve exhaled through his vent, stood up, and locked his habsuite door.  He then sat at his table, made sure his data pads volume was connected directly to his audio receptor so no one except for him could hear, stood up again, checked the door about 3 more times, checked his volume twice more, and then he found his research material.

Porn.

He went to the first website he could think of and quickly glanced at all the videos on there.  There was a lot, so he ended up just clicking on one that sounded pretty tame.  He watched a bit of the beginning, realized that the plot wasn’t a plot, and skipped to the middle.

“Ahhhh.  Ahhhh.  Harder.”

Wow.  The actress was bent over a coffee table, breast pressed against the glass top, getting railed on from behind.  He watched for a bit trying his best to pay attention, but he kept getting distracted by how she looked.

If he was being honest with himself, the girl, she didn’t really look like you.  Her hair was the right color but the wrong shade, and she was skinnier than you were.  He loved the way you looked even if you complained about your weight sometimes.  It didn't bother him at all.

“Ahhh, ohhhh.  Fuck me~”

Yeah, and he was pretty sure you wouldn’t sound like that.  Her voice was too high pitch to be your voice, and it sounded slightly fake.  No, you wouldn’t fake it with him.  At least he hoped you wouldn’t.  You would tell him how you’d like it.  If you wanted him to use his glossa or his fingers.  If he should be more gentle, or if you wanted him to go –

“Faster!”

She didn’t really look like you, but if he kinda just dimmed his optics he could pretend that was you.  That it was you moaning for him.  You sprawled out naked for him.  You begging for his spike.

Swerve let his interface array open, and his spike pressurize.  It was already leaking as he wrapped a servo around his tip to spread the fluid down towards the base.

The couple in the porno had moved from the coffee table to the couch.  Now he had hooked his arms underneath her knees and pulled her legs open so there was a good shot of her getting pounded from below.  Swerve could see everything as the camera zoomed into their joined lower half.  He watched with fascination as the guy's dick went in and out of her and he immediately began matching his servos to that pace as he imagined it was his spike pumping inside of you.

His cooling fans were working on overdrive now trying to cool his heated frame.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how sound proof he walls of the habsuite were, and if anyone walking pass by could hear.  The thought didn’t last long though, the couple had switched position again.  Now she had one leg kneeling on the sofa while the other one was on the ground stabilizing her, both arms were bracing on the arm rest when the guy entered her again from behind.

“Ohhhh yeah!  Just like that!”

Swerve put his head on the table and shut off his optics.  The image from before burned into his mind as he imagined you bent over enticingly waiting for him.  Although, it would be nice to see your face he thinks his servo starts stroking his spike faster and his other free servo starts making its way down towards his valve.  Maybe you could ride his spike facing him so he could see all the emotions play across your face.

One finger enters his wet valve as he imagines you with your mouth open, letting out gasps and moans as you work your body up and down his spike

Two fingers are pumping in and out when he thinks about how you would bite your lip as you try to bring both you and him to simultaneous climax.

Three fingers in and he strokes his spike faster at the thought of your grin and breathless laughter when you are so close to cumming, that thin line between desperate frustration and blissful release.

 He overloads when he tries to picture what kind of face you’d make when you finally cum.  Mouth open, eyes shut?  Head thrown back, with a smile?  Or maybe you’d press your lips to his and, breath coming out in puffs as you both come down from your high.

Swerve pulls his finger from his valve and gives his spike one last pump before looking at his servos.  Both of which were now covered in transfluid.  He stares at it ruefully before noticing that his habsuite is completely silent.  A look at his data pad shows that the video he was watching already ended. 

So much for research, he hadn’t been paying attention at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was okay. Please comment or kudos. Or you can hit me up at my tumblr (aurumcelest.tumblr.com)


End file.
